Inevitable Fate
by ladybre01
Summary: "See, what you don't understand Belle, is that we all have calling in our lives. Things that we can't change...we can't avoid. Inevitable fate. Even though I like your optimistic outlook there's no changing my fate. I can't change what I was born to do." He cups her cheek, caressing it softy with his thumb. "Fuck it, Loki!" She shouts well she yanks him in..continue inside
1. Chapter 1

"See, what you don't understand Belle, is that we all have calling in our lives. Things that we can't change...we can avoid. Inevitable fate. Even though I like your optimistic outlook there's no changing my fate. I can't change what I was born to do." He cups her cheek caressing it softy with his thumb.

"Fuck it, Loki!" She shouts well she yanks him into a passionate kiss. "There is no such thing as inevitable fate...we make our own fate. Our decisions shape and mold our fate. You change it whenever you want...Don't do this."

**A/N:** This a Loki/OC fanfic...with appearances by our special guests.

Loki: It is no secret...that my imbecile of a brother is going to be there.

Me: Of course why wouldn't he be. It wouldn't be a 'Avengers' fanfic without him.

Loki: Hmph...

Anyways, Here's the beginning of it I hope y'alls like it. Don't forget to review and tell me whatcha think.

Oh yeah I own nothing...Avenges are all marvels and they've done a great job by the by. I only own the O/C.

Enjoy...!

* * *

**The Prologue!**

This is supposed to be a new day...it's supposed to be the time of my life, new town, new high school, and possibly make some new friends. But that wasn't the case...I mean it was fine at first. No one knew who I was, or what I could do. So I had a game plan I was going to stick to myself and try to blend in with the crowd. All I had to do was keep my emotions in check and everything would be A-okay.

But as life would have it, it didn't go as well as I'd originally planned. One day I got to school and it seemed like everything changed...this group of kids just wouldn't leave me alone. They were a mixture of sophomores and juniors -which meant they were in a higher grade than I was- being a freshman you get the common, but not so creative 'fresh meat' called out at you on occasion. But nothing to worry about...normally.

I expected the mean remarks to come from the girls at this school. Which it did start off with some non-violent, spiteful comments about my clothes or hairstyle, things that didn't really matter to me? I usually don't do anything about it, not because they were older than me. But, I didn't do anything because they were just talking, and didn't see the point in trying to fight everyone that said something stupid to me. I didn't go to a teacher either because I felt like I could handle it, and for awhile there...I did handle it well on my own.

One sunny afternoon I was walking home after school and decided I wanted to stop by a 99 cent store to get my favorite soda tiki punch. I paid for it and left while listening to my new I pod my mother bought me, not really looking out for anything -because one wouldn't expect to have to fear for their life trying to walk home from school- I was enjoying the silence and the sunshine. I didn't even notice the shadows moving in the alley until it was too late.

I was being yanked by the back of the neck of my shirt, slammed to the ground and dragged into the alley before I even knew what was happening. All I could see were hands and arms, while I was pulled into the very back of the alley where it was shaded from the light of the sun.

"Look at what we've got here, boys." When I finally got a chance to have a clear view of what was around me, I saw a tall male figure standing there. Looking around I quickly recognized my tormentors as the kids from school, I shared a few classes with at least one of each of them.

There were at least five guys there, all in normal t-shirts and jeans. None of them were in uniform so they must have gone home and changed. I was still in mine, horrible plaid skirt, bow tie and white button up shirt that looked like it belonged to my father. I can't forget I had to wear this disgusting blazer with our schools crest on the breast pocket.

I didn't think to have a change of clothes in hand so I wouldn't have to walk around like this. But, seeing the situation I'm in right now, I'm glad I didn't have on any of the new clothes my mom bought me. They would've been ruined; I just wish I had worn pants.

"What do you want?" I tried to glare at him, but sitting on the dirty ground trying to keep my skirt down while I got back up to my feet, wasn't the most intimidating thing ever.

"Do I really need to a reason to do the things I want?" He stepped towards me. I tensed following his movement, while refusing to coward away.

"Well, you kind of do need a reason when someone else is involved. Especially when you try to make them get involved against their will." I wouldn't take my eyes off him...while keeping the others around me in my peripheral.

"Wow, I've never heard you talk this much before." He crossed his arms over his chest puffing out his muscles. I rolled my eyes; I hope this isn't his way of trying to tell me he likes me is it? Because if it is...this is really going to end up pissing me off. I don't have time for this.

"Just because I don't have anything to say to you, doesn't mean I have nothing to say."

"Now, there's no need to be mean. I think you owe me an apology." He looked at me seriously. I scoffed folding my own arms over my chest.

"What for? What do I need to apologize to you for? Let me track you down, because obviously you did track me down, to know where I'd be at this time. And drag you into an alley against your will like some freaking weirdo rapist person...then let's see how nice you'd be." I could feel all the frustrations of this entire month beginning to bubble to the surface.

"Besides, I think you owe me a new soda." I look at the ground where my soda was just rocking back and forward slightly. His eyes followed mine before he turned back around with a smirk playing across his face.

"Is that an offer of a date? Because if it is then I'd be more than willing to get whatever soda you want." He was smiling fully now, I had to swallow the bile that was rising in my throat.

"I think it was Ky, Why wouldn't she want to go on a date with you." Some guy said that looked like a white version of Steve Urkel. He refused to look at me, but that didn't stop me from staring daggers at him until he started to shift his feet.

"I think I can answer for myself. " My eyes left him to flicker back to this Channing Tatum wannabe standing closer than he was before.

"That was not an offer to go on a date with you. That was me telling you to go by yourself to the store and buy me another soda. Since you're the one who caused me drop it." I rather enjoyed the look on his face. Like I slapped him, he feels entitled to things that he didn't work for. I do not like people like that; they need to be brought down some.

"You guys go...leave us alone. I some things I'd like to discuss with Annabelle here." He waved them off. The other people that were with him filled out, only to stop by the ally's entrance. My soda was long forgotten, as his words started to sink in. How the hell does he know my name? He walked towards me only to stop when he was directly in front of me.

"You don't have a damn thing to discuss with me. How do you even know my name?" I squared my shoulders to make sure I was ready for whatever that was about to happen.

"I know your name because you interest me." He hands fell to his sides.

"Well, that's not creepy at all." I went to sidestep him only to have him mock my movement to make his way back in front of me.

"Did you really think that if I went through all this work to get to you, that it'll be that easy to get away from me?" He's really starting to get on my nerves. With him being the main person bothering me at school to try to ignore him…to tolerate him. But, right about now, my tolerance for him outside of school is not at its highest.

"My clothes are dirty because of you...my usually calming walk home is disrupted...because of you. For my ever dissipating outlook on humanity is failing because of people like...you!" I couldn't stop my voice from rising at the end I was losing my temper. I see an opening and I go for it, I started running for the entrance. It doesn't take him long to caught me and grab my forearm. He pulled me to him; I yanked out of his grip.

"Get the fuck off me! You don't know me like that to feel so free about touching me." I pushed him back and out of my personal space. He stumbled before gathering himself together.

"You think you're better than me? Don't you?" He walks to me with purpose; I could see his hands were shaking at his sides. But I stood my ground.

"I think that you doing all of this instead of coming up to me like a normal person is ridiculous. So yes I do think I'm better than this….situation. But I do not think I'm better than you or anyone." I go to move again only to get pushed back down onto the ground.

"You are not better than me...you should just be glad a guy is interested in you let alone a guy as popular as me." He towers over me. I get up again I look at him in the eyes defiantly.

"I was never the type of girl to put a lot of that. If you never showed me attention would've been great...I prefer it that way. Now, I will warn you this one and only time….let me go. I was supposed to be home already, my mom will be out looking for me soon. This will not end well for you." I spoke in a low tone; I was telling him the truth this will not end well for him. I could feel it...It was happening. Rather I was ready for it or not.

"Are you telling me what to do?" His voice became a little harsher as the anger can easily be heard.

"No, it was more of a strong suggestion. That I think you should adhere to." I was more concern with what I was going to do if I didn't get away from him, then anything he could possibly do to me. I didn't even see his hand coming towards my face; I was so consumed with getting control over my anger that was quickly becoming unruly, but the stinging pain of being slapped appeared on my cheek, bought back the reality.

"Well, I'd suggest that you be more careful who you make suggestions to." He looked at me as my hand automatically went to the source of the pain. I was shaking from the effort of trying to stay calm.

"Don't tell me you're going to start crying now, that was just a small love tap." He sounded like he was smiling. I couldn't see him my hair was covering my eyes, but when I did look up at him my vision was blurry.

"Did I not just tell you...not to touch me?" I could feel it...the tingles. It was happening. Again, it was about to happen, there was pain this time. My skin was stretching and it was tightening…it felt as though my skin was tearing at itself.

"What are you going to do to stop me, If decide to doing it again?" He reaches around my waist to grab a handful of my backside. And that was the straw that broke the camels back.

"I said...Do Not Touch Me!" I said through grit teeth. As the feelings became overwhelming they shot forward with such force it knocked him on his back. He hit the ground so hard he was out cold.

Once my vision cleared I saw that it wasn't just him on the ground...It knocks every one of those people who were guarding the entrance of the alley down. Not waiting for an informal invitation I picked up my I pod and run as fast as I could out of there and the rest of the way home.

I knew that wasn't the last time I'd have to deal with them or with that guy I later on found out was named Kyle. But, I learnt some valuable lessons that day...like always have tennis shoes with you at all times. Have some pants in your backpack just in case. And, never take the same route more than twice. I surely got an earful when I got home from my father once he saw the split lip.

And that's how this whole thing started by some guy's hurt pride. I'd hope that it would stay that just….a hurt pride and that was all, but I hoping wasn't going to be much help in this situation. In my heart of hearts, I knew it'll just get worse...

* * *

"Get her!"

"Don't get too close she'll kill you!"

Seems like word travels fast around here, it didn't take long for the events that took place in the alley with Kyle got out. He just had to go running his mouth like gossiping school girl, telling everyone the extreme vision of what happened that day.

The crowd has gotten bigger more and more people joined in trying to see what Kyle saw by accident, for them selves.  
Trying to ignore them was getting more and more difficult. But ignoring them wasn't as hard as trying to avoid hurting them.

"Demon child!"

"We're going to send you back to hell, where you belong!"

All I could think about was running, harder, faster just trying to get away. This was my everyday routine...trying to go to school do my best to keep to myself, get good enough grades. And maybe...just maybe get home without having to explain how another cut or bruise has mysteriously got onto my face or arms or wherever.

I don't know why I was being made to come to this school; it was my dad's idea to stick me in this private catholic school. He said it would be easier to be in a place where they teach about love and acceptance, yeah right acceptance my ass. This –running from a group of kids, for the fear of hurting them- wouldn't even be an issue if they believed in love and acceptance. He said there weren't many students here because it was a private school; I won't feel like I was drowning I won't be overlooked.

But I would take that over being chased around like this everyday. With a small town like this it anyone can found out where you live, who you live with, and stuff like that….. people are just nosy.

They can keep track of me -my father says-, they would notice something was wrong -he says-. I could laugh at that thought if I wasn't otherwise preoccupied, with you know running for my life.

Why don't they just give up already? They have to be getting tired; I know I'm getting tired of this whole situation.

'Damnit I can't hurt them...I must not hurt them! They don't understand what they're doing. Stay calm, just stay calm!' I chant in head over and over. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears; it almost beats loud enough to drown out the stupidity these people were spewing.

"Get out of our town!"

"Better yet go back to whatever dimension you came from! You're not going to steal our souls!"

Where did they even get that part from? 'Steal our souls?' That's how I knew that Kyle guy did too much on the story telling of what happened that day.

Dodging rocks that were being thrown and branches that were hanging low from the trees, I try to pick up speed even with my legs already feeling like jelly, and thighs that were burning from the over usage. I made the horrible decision to look back at the small mob of different aged kids who've started following me, tripping over an old tree root. My whole body falls and slides cutting up my legs and forearms before coming to a stop.

I tried to get back up before they could catch up, but the pain -of running and getting hit with rocks and other things- was quickly becoming unbearable. It took me some time to get up; I tried to run away again, to get to my house where I would be safe. But it was too late they were already surrounding me with their choice weapons in their hands.

Slowly pulling myself together, I look up but my eyes were hooded by my hair. I waited to see what their next move was going to be. My blood was trickling down my arms into my shirt, then down my legs into my socks then into my shoes where it stays.

"Look...it bleeds. Maybe it's not a demon." The oldest looking guy spoke up boldly. He was one of the few people who still had their school uniform on. I could feel a coiling in my stomach, and a heat that's spreading just beneath the surface of my skin. Which meant that this whole situation was about to take a turn for the worst, if I couldn't get off somewhere by myself...some people, I mean a lot of people will get hurt.

"If it's not a demon then what is it?" A different person says I couldn't see them they were too far in the crowd.

"I just want to go home...why don't y'all just leave me be. I never hurt anybody. I don't know what you've heard about me but, I'm not a demon." I tried to appeal to their sensible side. Maybe their sympathetic side, once I saw it wasn't working I tried a different approach.

"If I were a demon I wouldn't be running from you all...I would be standing in front of you probably stealing your souls ,as you guy's so kindly put it, before you could even make a sound you'd all be dead. If I was a demon and I could steal souls why is Kyle still alive? He is the one who told you all about me did he not? " I spoke softly but firm. Everyone standing there looked towards Kyle; they were starting to doubt whatever it was that he told them, I could see it flash over their faces.

I don't understand….I stay to myself I don't get way they singled me out. This has been an ongoing thing in this fucked up town, ever since they saw my...ability to cover my whole body with flames.

I didn't even know I could do that in the first place, I was just so mad one day and bam! Flames everywhere covering me from head to toe, I don't know why or how I'm able to do it. All I know is that I can, and I do my best to not hurt anyone by keeping my abilities to myself. Luckily on that day I accidentally accessed my flames I wasn't too close to anyone to hurt them, after I got home, the office called saying that they wanted to talk to my dad, and when he got done with his talk, he sat me down and explained to me about self-control and weaker people and being the bigger person etc. And, I made a promise that I will not let someone make me mad enough to loose control of my ability…..till today I've been able to keep.

"Oh? It does know how to talk." Some girl with -what she says is designer jeans- and a t-shirt that reads; "Don't hate me because I'm pretty" spoke up next I glared at her, no sooner than hearing her voice I felt a sharp stinging pain on my cheek. Seeing a rock land some paces from me, I looked in the direction the rock came from, there was a girl standing there with quivering legs. Had her hand in mid air still, my lips curled up over my teeth, I snarled making her step back into the crowd.

"Just because it can speak, doesn't mean we want to hear your voice."

"Right, enough talk. Let's see those flames of yours." Kyle -wearing normal street clothes- said as my eyes widen, shaking my head furiously. I tried to back away from him. But hands appeared on my back and around my wrist before I could really react.

"Awe, what's a matter? You scared? Or can't you do it, the flames I mean?" He was in front of me now. I was being pushed towards him, while I stick my feet in the ground kicking to move backwards. But it was no use they held me still.

"I said Show me your flames of hell...you demon. Daughter of Satan! You're a freak you know that? You are not normal, why would your parents want something so weird...an abomination." He said venomously before bringing his hand hard across my face, with a loud echoing slap. When I said nothing nor did nothing, as the next hit came in contact with my gut. Leaning over with a grunt, breathing in shakingly, I tried to remind myself of the promise I made to my dad about fighting people knowing I had an unfair advantage. Knowing I was different and they were weaker than I.

But, at this point I was losing control and I didn't know if I could or even wanted to stop it.

"Demon child...Demon child."

"Spawn of Satan...Spawn of Satan!"

They begin to sing over and over as my vision started to blur and my will to keep my promise started to slip. And with the one last hit being at my stomach again, that was what caused it all to come crashing down. That overwhelming feeling of power and fire...heat...red...everything I had to hold back came bursting through, and I couldn't stop the menacing laughter that spilled out of my mouth.

"I-I-I don't see what's so funny?!" Kyle paused his assault on my stomach, stuttering slightly when he felt the change in the atmosphere. I lift my head to look at him in the eyes, I see him back up a bit; with widen eyes and a tremor ranking through his body.

"That's a good look for you." I can hear the change in my voice, I sound more confident more dangerous now than in the beginning.

"What are you talking about? Y-y-You're crazy!" He states like I don't know this already. I walked closer to him, pulling the human restraints with me. Tilting my head to the side a little, my smile never faltered.

"Fear! That's what I'm talking about! Fear looks really good on you...you should keep this look." The chanting has stopped and I took it upon myself to continue now that I have their attention.

"You wanted to see a demon, right? I'll be more than happy to show you one." My skin gave off this familiar tickle as the ball that seemed to be in my chest popped and from the corner of my eye I can see a glowing light.

The last thing I could remember seeing were frighten faces and blood curdling screams, before there was nothing...complete darkness.

* * *

Crackling, I hear crackling like a bonfire. I can smell burning...wood burning, maybe? I feel so tired... and dizzy. Oh no, I couldn't have.

Muffled coughing sounds came to my ears; the scene that came into focus was one for the books...that would hold all the stories of children's nightmares. The tree's that were there around me were burnt to a crisp, even some cars were on fire. More choking sounds come from somewhere by the middle of the road, walking towards the lump that seem to be quivering on the ground.

"urgghh!" The sound was becoming clearer the closer I got to it; I bend down once I was close enough to the form. Blinking a few times to clear the clouds in my eyes, I reach out to roll the body over to reveal the boy who was the main one taunting me Kyle was his name, he was also unfortunately standing in front of me when all this happened.

"Why? Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone...huh? Why didn't you heed my warning? None of this would've happened, if you would've just listened." I go to touch his face when he flinched or at least tried to but couldn't convey it completely. With having more than half your body covered in third degree burns, it will make movement kind of difficult.

"Nugggnn!" He mumbled, shaking his head furiously. I tried to be reassuring I'm not sure it got through.

"Stop moving I'm trying to help you!" I finally touch his cheek, I close my eyes to concentrate on lessening the pain and repair the skin the best I could.

*Please...p-please...don't kill me!*

*I'm so...so...sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. You were right I should've listened…..I'll listen from now on. Just, Pleeasssee! Don't!*

These two sentences and others similar to those were repeated over and over. My concentration was wavering not only with having his thoughts invading mine, but with the sounds of fast approaching sirens, I knew I needed to go but I couldn't leave without finishing what I started.

"I'm going to need you to shut up...if you want this to work. And if you want to come out looking right, having the right amount of eyes, teeth, fingers and toes...I would do as I say if I were you." I could almost recognize his face, his skin replacing itself.

*But I should leave you this way...for all the trouble you've caused me.* I smiled when he looks like he's trying to pass a baby calf through his pee hole. Breathing heavy, sweating profusely...it was funny if you stopped to think about it. I shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I was.

I decided to disappear as the bright spotlight of the police cars turned the corner; I left the burns on his hands so the police will have no other choice, but to think that he and the other kids were playing with fire to cause this outcome. Seeing the damage I afflicted was heartbreaking, also knowing that I enjoyed the powerful feeling that always come with releasing my flames that fact had me feeling bad. But to put the icing on the cake I broke my promise I made with my dad...that makes me feel worse.

I finally when I got home to it was barely furnished house, I don't remember dad saying anything about us moving. But, God am I not happy about this? I am so sick of this town, and more importantly the townspeople.

I was about to call out, when both my parents appeared in the kitchen, their smiles dropped from their faces when they saw me. Rushing over to each other, I to them and them to me...I don't know when I started crying but at some point I did, clinging onto them for dear life. One arm around my dad and the other around my mom as my knees gave out, finally having the days events catch up with me. I cried so hard that I don't even remember falling asleep.

* * *

Waking up to the feel of soft silk covers and the smell of apples...wait a minute, I don't have silk covers?!

I slowly cracked open my eyes to be greeted by a blurry darkness. I sit up a little too quickly my skin gave a strange pulling sensation, causing a hiss to escape my lips. I swear under my breath as my brain quickly registered another presence in the room, paired with slight movement in the corner shadows of the room to confirm my suspicions.

"Come out! I know you're there, so you might as well quit the act." I stood up not even giving much thought to the painful stretching of my score and damaged skin made. Focusing on the figure in the corner, making sure I didn't miss a thing.

"You talk in your sleep, did you know that?" Says a male's voice as eyes that seem to glow slowly starts to leave their dark covering and enter into the sliver of light that seems to come out of nowhere.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here? Were you watching me sleep?" I looked around for any object I could use as a weapon that would do the most harm.

"You were awfully hurt when you got here...how did all those cuts and markings get on you?" He said totally ignoring my question, moving more and more out of his little hiding place.

Getting closer and closer to me, he didn't get too close to be in my personal space, but if I reached out I could hit him if I really needed to. I could make out his silhouette, he was taller than me and as more moonlight poured in through the curtains I could see his shoulder length jet black hair that really brought out his pale skin. His skin seemed to give off this light, almost like it was glowing, in an eerie type of way.

"Why don't you just answer my question...who...are...you?" I snarled balling my hand into a fist. I'll settle for my hands as my weapon...for now.

"Now, is that anyway to treat someone whom has allowed you to use their room and their bed as your own personal hospital bed?" He smiled when I tilted my head to the side a bit.

"I'm in your room?" I looked around once again; I knew when I first woke up that the bed I was in wasn't mine. I don't understand why I'm here. Or where 'here' is?

"But, why am I in your room? A person's room that I don't know at all, by myself with absolutely no supervision...where am I? Where are my father...and my mother?" My eyes land on him when I ended with my last question.

"You ask a lot of questions." And with that said he walks away towards the door. What the fuck? How can someone just end a conversation with another person like that?

"Hey, wait! Answer the question..." I take a step or two forward, now standing at the foot of the bed, I'm not too sure about getting any closer to him. He just smiles at my hesitation.

"Fine I'll give you, your answers. Now, to you first question I suggested you be brought to my room, and because I asked it, It was done. On to your second question; you are in Asgard. Your mother and father are in the great hall with my father, my mother and my brother." He waited studying me closely, before continuing.

"And lastly, to who I am...you should know that by now." He started to close the door, before I even realized that I was moving I was at the door, my hands shot out, stopping the door from closing.

"And what would make you believe that I would know who you are? I don't remember ever seeing you before." I saw his eyes flash and his smile flutter a little before he was smirking again.

"Of course, I'm sorry you're right! You just have...what was the saying? Ah, yes you must have 'one of those faces'... That reminds me of someone I used to know." He said with such sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry I'm not her. It must be...disappointing." I smile weakly at him. Am I trying to comfort him? I felt inclined to do so, I feel like I'm missing something here.

"Yes...I would say it is." He stared into my eyes; until I dropped my gaze fell to the ground awkwardly. As another thought came to mind.

"How, long have I been out?" I had no other choice than to look back up at him.

"A few days...I believe." His eyebrows scrunched together...concentrating. His face looks so...did he say a few days?!

"A few days! Did you just say a few...days?" I said voice getting higher and higher. I'm freaking out here, not like I don't have the right to. If I've been out for a few days then why are we still here? Why haven't we left yet? He says nothing only nods. I involuntarily looked down at myself. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, for me to have to be out a few days...I don't even remember going to sleep.

I can see my ripped clothes were gone; I was now in a purple and green long dress with silver legging. I hope he did see me...I blushed a little at the thought. I hope to God he wasn't around he see me, or if I didn't do anything being on his bed...all this time. Oh God! How embarrassing!

"How did I...I mean you didn't...My clothes who changed me?" I couldn't have sounded any lamer than I did just then.

"Oh no, do not worry. Your mother changed you of course." He smiled again. I visibly relaxed thank goodness. That's all I didn't need was for some guy I don't know -who seems to know me- to have seen me...exposed without my knowing.

"You said I was in your room this whole time so I just thought that maybe you..." He cuts me off.

"No, I said you were brought to my room. Meaning you were somewhere else and I asked for you to be moved to my room." He clarified; I nodded before going back to the original point.

"Are you positive that I've been out for days?" I asked again.

"Yes, I do believe that's how long it's been since you and your family have arrived here. Now, when you see it fit to come down and join us please do. I'm sure you're hungry and a few days without food will take its toll on a moral's body. So it will do you some good to eat something...regain your strength. I'll tell your parent's you are awake." He begins to leave, going down the hall...he stalls, almost like he's contemplating something, having made his decision he turns back around meets my eyes and says.

"Loki." He simply states. I tilt my head to the side, while I voice my confusion.

"What?" My voice came out lower and softer than expected, I wondered if he even heard me, I was about to say it again when he speaks up beat me to it.

"The answer to your last question. Who am I? I am Loki prince of Asgard." Loki disappeared down the hall while I tried to digest that information.

Loki...prince of Asgard...a prince of what? And furthermore what the hell is a Asgard...? Or more importantly...where the hell is it?

* * *

An older man is sitting in his office signing different paperwork, with several people around him doing different things. Some are watching the television, others are running back and forth trying to gather the information he's been asking them for. He is not paying any close attention to the TV. until a quick flash of some extensive fire damage caught his eye.

"Turn that back." Those who were just lounging around stopped at the urgency of his voice. The one with remote switches it back two channels, when a well dressed newscaster flashed back on the TV. as she starts her morning report.

"Yes, hello there I'm Cindy Reefs and I'm here for your morning news report. There was an enormous fire that broke out late last night in Lucas County, Iowa. There were no casualties as far as we know; the details aren't sorted out completely. But, the police representative made a statement and I quote: 'That it may have been homemade explosives that some neighborhood kids got their hands on, nothing has been proven otherwise.' They've apprehended a young man name Kyle Thompson age 17 who had bruises and burns on his hands, he seems to be the only person's name the police are willing to release at the moment. No comments from the young man or his parents. And that is all the information that we have as of late. We will keep you updated as the information comes in...just stay tune. Up next we have a live report about a heroic dog who...!

"That's a lot of damage for some homemade bomb...don't you agree professor?"

"I do...I agree completely. Where was the last reading recorded from? What town?"

A young woman with short red hair and slender frame stepped forward with a clipboard in her left hand pressed to her chest, fumbling with a stack of papers in her left.

"It was...um...uh...I'm sorry...let me just find that document for you. Ah, yes here it is...it says...um...Iowa...Lucas County, Iowa." She looks at him nervously, giving a soft apology.

"Is that correct?" He leans into his desk, elbows landing on top of it.

"Yes, sir. That is correct; we've checked and then double checked just to make sure." A guy with sunglasses chimes in.

"Excellent...simply excellent. I've got you now; I won't let you get away." He smiles to himself, in a world all his own.

* * *

Hey, my peoples! Here another story I hope you guys like this. I got this idea about Loki having someone there for him, would really change anything about what he tried to do in New York in the movie.

I absolutely love Loki for some reason I can't explain...lol. So I made this for him woo! Its another OC pairing, I'll try to wrote an existing character pairing when I think of one. Its weird I've read a lot of existing character stories that I love...like Loki/Tony, Loki/Steve or even Sterek ones etc. But I can't seem to think of one to write myself.

Anywhooo, enough about me...If I made any mistakes I am human, but I'm willing to learn. So, feel free to point them out to me...if you'd like. I should come up with a better ending than this...but, yeah...don't forget to review that will mean alot to me if you did. Let me know how ya feel.

Okay, now I'm done...virtual hugs. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys for the long wait. I was editing like crazy, then I asked for help for a fellow writer. Taking her pointers and all that, okay no excuses. I have the 4th chapter written already, I just need to edit it. Hopefully I'll be done with that sooner this time. I promised nothing!

I wanted to post something today, as like a celebratory thing. I once again **own nothing, except for the situations I put the characters in.**

Here goes my birthday post! Hope you like it! I have no beta, so all mistakes are on me. Thanks you sticking with me.

On to the next chapter!

* * *

I slowly closed the door once Loki was completely out of sight. I moved towards the bed to sit down, I glance over my shoulder at the sheets.

A few days? I've been here for a few days. I hope I didn't do anything on this guys bed. I read somewhere that it happens unintentionally. A person who is either in a coma or has passed out, loses control of their bodily functions. Grrgh! I hope I didn't. That would be the worst thing in the world to face the people that witnessed it. I glanced over my shoulder at the bed again. I had to know...I just had to make sure. I creep over to where I woke up at and I scratched out running my hands - palms down, over the bedding, I tried to feel for something...I came up with nothing...completely dry.

Of course a prince wouldn't have to worry about lying on used sheets. I chuckled, 'A prince' that sounds so weird...especially since we're not in like India or England. I would expect that label to be tossed around from a places like that.

Asgard, where is that anyway? I don't know the world map that well, but I'm sure I've never seen that name before.

Maybe it's in London somewhere. A small little town in London.

Asgard, London? No that doesn't sound right. Asgard, England nope that doesn't sound right either. Russian? Maybe German. Asgard, Russia, that sounds about right. I roll over onto my back to stare at the ceiling,I felt oddly comfortable here. No wonder my dad chose to bring us here.

"Oh God, Oh God,Oh God!" I sat up with a jolt. My dad...I broke my promise. How am I? H-How am I going to face him? I was so weak and pathetic, I couldn't even have enough control to not almost blow up the town. Because some stupid boy wanted to single me out, I couldn't have just walked away? I was up and pacing back and forward at this point. I couldn't breathe, it felt like someone's hands were around my throat. Squeezing all the air out of me, the more air I tried to breathe in the more it seem'd to leave me breathless.

He will be so disappointed. I have to face the music soon or later I'd prefer later but hey, we can't have everything we want...right?

I shallow as much air as possible, while I tried to talk myself into it. I can't stay in this room, once my parents received word that I'm awake they will come to see me. So either I will have to go to them or they'll find me. Pacing a few minutes more, every time I get closer to the door I'd chicken out and go back to pacing.

"Damnit! Get a grip Annabelle!" I stopped with the back and forward, facing the door again.

Okay? I inhaled deeply then exhaled in a rush, before walking to the door and out into the hallway. Almost stomping down the corridor with determination in my eyes. My steps only flattered, when I realized I had no idea where I was going. But my feet took over and kept moving on their own, like they knew something I didn't.

After walking for some time, I turned a corner and there were paintings on both sides of the walls. I slowed down a bit to look to at each one, just skimming over them not really stopping to take a good look. Most of the paintings main subjects were of an old man with an eye patch in some victorious pose.

Standing on his kill holding a spear in his hand, the spear was above his arm while they fought. Some of his subordinates were baring their teeth and others with their mouths open, the old man looks bigger than the rest. So he's the leader...or authoritative figure, the painter was trying to show his power. The painter wanted the old man to be admired and or be the focus point, I can see the painter's feelings towards the old man -or opinion towards him, he thinks a lot of his old man. If it weren't for the arrogance of it all, I would think it was a really beautiful painting. When I got my fill of that one I moved onto the next one.

Then there was the ones with the old man, and really beautiful woman at his side. I'm guessing is his wife, she had long golden brown hair that looked so soft -even with the brush strokes being so rough. She was smiling and it was like she was smiling at me, I couldn't help but to smile myself. My eyes drifted over to the figure standing next her, with the very familiar face that was smirking. Loki with his green eyes so alive and playful, like they were earlier. Next to him was a tall guy with muscles -you can tell that he's going to be a force to be reckoned with when he gets older.

His hair was blond and he was smiling as well, even though it is clear he is very attractive I can't help but return my attention to the dark haired, green eyed boy next to him. He looks like he's up to no good. Those eyes...those damn eyes. They promise some much deliciously bad things...I can't believe I'm blushing right now. I gotta move on, before I get myself in trouble. I smiled with that thought.

I continued walking scanning the rest of the portraits that were the same theme as the first one but, it just had different species that were being defeated by the old man. Browsing through the last few art work left, when one caught my eye and made me stop completely.

This one was almost at the very end of the hall. It wasn't like the others...this one had a golden frame with a flowing swirly lines carved into it. But the picture itself was off putting, there the old man was again, he was standing on the head of a giant blue creature with ridges on its body -kinda like the African tribal tattoo- and red eyes still open, even though its clear it was dead. So are the bodies of the creatures that littered the ground around his feet.

He had a hammer in one hand stretched over his head in a -pre-celebratory fist pump- he had his mouth opened in this one, he was releasing a battle cry. I'm assuming.

There was a contrast of light and dark colors, the creatures were the ones with the dark coloring all around them. The lighter colors seemed to be coming off of the old man, like it was radiating from the inside of him. Causing the creatures were scurrying away from him. His mighty light was scaring these creatures that looked tall and stalwart themselves. They purposefully made him bigger than the blue creatures.

Something about this painting just irks me...I don't understand why this particular one out of all the weird, over-exaggerated pieces I've seen today, this one bothers me the most. I felt bad for the blue creatures, to have been exploited like this. This made them seem weak and easily overpowered. I feel angry at Odin for his over confidence to have this painting hung up here on the wall.

I blinked at the picture...where did that come from? That name came out of nowhere. I feel certain that is the old man's name when I thought it. It has to be his name...maybe I saw it on one of the picture frames. Or maybe I've associated anger with this old man named Odin.

I was so inside my own head, that I didn't notice that there was a young girl that was standing not too far from where I was...staring at me. I didn't hear her walk over to me, slowly getting closer to where I was. She leaned forward to look at my face. And her gasp was overseen, she covered her mouth, with tears slowly welling up in her eyes.:

"Belly?" She spoke softly. I barely missed her voice as I tilted my head to the side, still watching the picture like it was telling me its secrets. I stare at it harder, not wanting to miss a beat.

"Belle?" She tried again a lot louder this time. I jerked back at the sudden voice that enter the space of the hall.

"Ye-uff" I didn't even have time to finish my response, before I was attacked with the tightest hug I've ever felt to date. I looked down at my attacker, only to see a head full of the brightest reddish-orange hair that was dressed in loose curls.

"Oh, belly! I've missed you... Oh how I've missed you." She squeezes me slightly. Then she pulled back far enough to look me in the eyes, she was smiling so hard that I could see every single tooth in her mouth -I could have counted all of them- but I didn't. How rude would that be to stare at someone's mouth like that?

I smiled back at her just as big. She leaned down as if she were curtsying, but instead she sticks her head up to my face. Without any thought to what I was doing, I buried my nose in her hair. She smelled like cinnamon scented candles.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was never going to see you again." She pulls back again with her hands behind her back. Her eyes cast down towards the floor, I felt a sharp stab at my heart all I wanted, was to make her stop crying...to reassure her that of course I was going to be back. Even if I didn't know if that was the truth.

"I'm here with my parents. I don't remember..." You, I don't remember you. "How I got here but, I'm here for as long as my dad sees fit." I smile again she nods at that. She fiddled with the hem of her dress. That's when I noticed her outfit, she had on a brown and mossy green long flowing dress that stopped at her ankles. It had thin spaghetti straps that went down into a bikini triangle shape that held her snug. Complementing her curvy body nicely, she had on green eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. Her eye color was so strange...gold, but I didn't feel weirded out by it at all. All in all she looked just as beautiful as the woman in the pictures.

"You do know who I am don't you?" She asked frankly. I started to panic a bit, its obvious that she knew who I was and I didn't want to disappoint her by saying I didn't know who she was. I could see the expectancy in her eyes. Her facial expression started to drop as the time passed and the silence started to grow, I didn't know what to say. So, I decided to be honest.

"Of course I know who you are...Hebe." Instead of 'No I don't remember who you are.' Or 'I can't remember anything about this place, even though it feels like I've been here a lot of times.' Her face lit up, with the same toothy grin she launched herself at me again.

There it is again. These names I don't remember learning just flowing out of my mouth like they belonged there. The words come out smooth like someone who was born in france and they've heard the language...they've lived the language all their lives, so when they speak it just comes out naturally.

"You're a hugger aren't you?" I say to which she giggles holding onto me tighter, I felt like I was her long lost sister that finally found her way back home. That's the way she treated me like...like family.

"I knew it! I just knew you wouldn't forget me. Even though I heard that.." Her body stiffen, that caught my attention so of course I had to ask.

"You heard that what? What did you hear?"

"It's just...that you were so hurt when you got here, and your dad said you might not remember us or where you were. So I just wanted to make sure that you didn't forget me." She was fidgeting again, I may not remember her but I just feel like we're close friends -like we've shared a lot of secrets. My instincts have been on point so far...so I'm going to let them do their thing and guide me through this. Until I can get some questions answered.

"It's fine...that was always a possibility. Speaking of my dad...is he in the great hall with everyone else?" I asked hoping she could lead me there, so I won't get lost on accident.

"Last time I checked yes. I was on my way there wanna walk together?"

"Yes, that would great." She turns around walking in the direction I was going. That confirmed that my subscious guesstimations were correct. She was talking the whole time about different people and her cat and the big annual hunting thing that some people were going on.

*She's wearing his favorite color, he must be really happy, she's come back to him. But if she can't remember him that must be very disheartening.* I look over at her, she wasn't talking out loud but I heard that...I would've freaked out if this wasn't a reoccurring thing. I've always been able to hear other people thoughts, it took a lot of practice to get to the point to where, I could at least turn the volume down on everyone else's thoughts so I could just hear my own.

Who is she talking about? I know the 'she that can't remember' part is about me. Or maybe there's another person around here who can't remember ever being here even though people clearly remember her.

"Green..."

"What about green?" I glanced at her, as we passed the fiftieth door in the last five minutes.

"Oh nothing, it just looks good on you. The color green it looks good." She smiled.

"Well, thanks I think my mom picked this out." I looked at the dress, I was wearing and I do have to say the colors work together very well, purple and green with a sliver of white. All moving in a swirly dance, overlapping each other.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Belly...ask me anything." She bumped shoulders with me, she giggled then settled back down to wait for my question.

"Okay...how long was I in Loki's room?" I looked straight ahead trying hard not to look anxious or anything. Even though I could feel her eyes on me after the question left my lips.

"Um...I think it was two days. Yeah a day or so...no more than two days. Thor wanted you to be put in his room but Loki wasn't going to let him." She had a sly smile on her lips, she was very entertained by that. I don't understand why this Thor person wanted me in his room, that's strange first and foremost. But that fact is secondary to why Loki would want that.

"Why would Loki want me brought to his room?" I thought out loud, she made a noise at the back of her throat making me look in her direction.

"Are you being serious with that question? You must have really forgotten about us to not know the reason for that jelly belly!" That's what I'm saying I don't remember anything! That's what I wanted to say but of course I didn't. I just waited for her to continue which she did.

"Jelly, you and Loki were inseparable as kids, after the first time you came here. You two clicked instantly...I've never seen him interact with someone like he did with you. You're telling me you don't remember that." She stopped walking to turn to me, locking eyes she was almost daring me to lie. And I had one ready, it was at the tip of my tongue, but it died when she looked at me.

"No...I don't remember that at all. I barely remembered your name, Hebe." She nods, then turns to start walking again. I felt so bad for some reason, I just turned and followed her silently.

"Don't feel bad...it takes time for mortals to remember things that happened in their childhood. Once the get older and-" I interrupted her.

"Wait, why did you just call me a mortal?"

"I called you a mortal because that's what you are." She states simply.

"You do know where you are...right?"

"Yes. Loki said I was in Asgard." I shrugged, like that is supposed to explain anything to me.

"Right. And do you know who lives in Asgard?" She asks and I felt like a child with a learning problem with the way she was talking to me .

"No, I do not. I don't remember even if I did once upon a time. Care to enlighten me?" I snapped and she just smiled like she expected that reaction from me.

"Asgard is a home to many people and things. Gods and Goddess being one group of many. You are amongst Gods...Belle." She said it so casually, like its a everyday thing to say.

"You're kidding right? You can't possibly believe in that God and Goddess thing, do you?" I laughed even though my heart was beating faster, I know she couldn't be serious...right?

"Yes, I do believe in it. Because it is real...I know you can't remember much but deep down you know its true. If I'm not mistaken your ability would be considered 'not real' to most people." She spoke the last part softy. I stopped walking to stare at her. She knows about my...my ability? But how could she?

"What do you mean by my ability?" I was happy that my voice didn't quake like I thought it would. She just continued to smile, as she stopped just to gesture for me to come and take my place back by her side. When I caught up with her she started talking again.

"Annabelle, I just told you that you were here when you were younger. Did I not? We became friends as well you and I. I know about your flames. And about the treatment those vile mortal children put you through." Even though she is very blatantly insulting my species, I can't help but feel...happy that someone other than my parents understand what I went through.

"I've seen the...the bruises. The first time I have seen them, I wanted to rip the head off the person who gave them to you. Even now when I saw them, I wanted to unleash my wrath on the cretin who thought it smart to touch you. But I heard that you took care of it yourself." She sounded proud of me, and it made my heart flutter happily for a bit, until the thought of how my father was going to react came back to the front of my mind.

"Thank Bebe." I murmured.

"You think I was upset...you should've seen Loki. He was murderous. I've never seen him so disturbed by seeing someone else in pain."

"Do you know how many time you or whoever the designated bed maid was, had to change his bedspread?" I asked. I didn't want to forget to ask, now that my mind was concerned with knowing, before I had to look him in the eye, while knowing I pissed on his bed. I can feel the rock of dread forming in my gut already.

"Let's see...not once. I didn't hear anything about the maid going into Loki room...let alone changing his sheets. Why you ask belly?"

"I just thought that he would want them to put new sheets on his bed, with me being on them for two days and what not." She gave me a side glance. I fiddle with my dress like she did earlier, I don't know if she knows what I was getting at but I'm glad she didn't pry.

"Nope...you're good. Don't worry." We continue to walk in silence, this place is huge it has so many doors that leads to so many things, but I'm not going to focus on that I don't want my curiosity to get the best of me. We passed a garden, it looked pretty from the brief time I got to see it before we pasted it. I made a mental note to come back and thoroughly look at and smell the flowers.

We arrived at the great hall, and the name was proving to be a perfect description. It had high ceiling, and brown marble floor and gold walls, the table was a cherry wood color with long legged chairs with red velvet back rest cushion. My mom was talking to the woman in the painting and Loki and another boy at the table. Loki was the first one to look up at me and smile.

"You finally made it...I was going to send someone to get you." He stands as everyone else slowly joins him.

"Annabelle I'm so glad you up. Your father and I were so worried." I walked up to her and hugged her as long as I could. Trying not to cry, but the look on her face was daring me not to.

"Yeah I'm sorry. Didn't mean to make you worry about me. I had to recuperate some of my energy that I lost." I closed my eyes and just felt my mom. The feel of her hair and the smell of her perfume -Ellen Tracy I do believe- I opened them to see that the everyone was still standing.

"We're just happy you're okay. We were so worried...I was worried. Can I? I mean will it be okay if...I gave you a hug." The woman in the picture walked over to where me and my mother was standing. My mom gently lets me go with a slight squeeze on my shoulder.

"I do believe I have heard that you have lost your memory." She asked and I nod, not being able to speak now that I see her up close and personal she is extremely beautiful. She smiles with such warmth like a mother. I know this warmth...I know I've felt this before. It's so frustrating not being able to pinpoint it.

"Yes...It would seem like it. I can't remember anything. But I feel like I know this place...I just can't..." I trailed off looking at her face for the disappointment that never descended. She just smiled and leaned in to wrap her arms around me, softly but yet firm, I couldn't stop the rogue tear that run down my face. It was like a reunion that everyone knew everything about me, but I couldn't return the sentiment.

"It'll be alright. I will find out why your memories are gone, and if someone decided to take what was not theirs. I'll assure you they will pay. So do not fret. With all my power I will fix this. At least deep down in your heart...you will always remember us." She rubs my back then moves to stroke my cheek. I smiled looking at her eyes.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate you..." I searched my brain for her name, I knew it was somewhere in my head. But when the silence was becoming overwhelming, I begin to panic.

"Relax...and breathe it'll come. Don't rush it...it'll come." She kept her hand pressed to my back alternating between rubbing in an up and down motion and being still. So I took a breath, relaxed and waited for my brain to step in...or my conscious or whatever it was that knew what it was doing to just...do it. I was about to give up when that same feeling of knowing, like when I was looking at that painting...Odin I just know that's the old man's name.

"Frigga. Thank you Frigga." She smiles and hugs me again.

"That's right! You do know...just have to trust yourself." She walks me over to the table, where the blond one comes up to me next.

"Oh it's good to see you're back in good health. I hate to see such a beautiful maiden with all those wounds on your skin. Who dare touch you in that way?" He grabbed my hands kissing the knuckles one by one. Which made me feel very uncomfortable, I slipped them out of his grasp as kindly as I could.

"It's not a big deal. Just some guy who thought the best way of telling me that he liked me was to piss me off. So things got a little sticky after that." I saw his face transition from confusion to aggravation rather quickly.

"A male did this to you?" He asked and I nodded, eyeing him carefully.

"And these markings are the result of his effort to court you?" He gestures to my body, waving his hand up and down.

"While...yeah...he tried to court me. And he realized kind of late that just because I don't talk much doesn't mean I can be pushed around." He nods, stepping closer to me. I almost stepped backwards out of instinct.

"I'm glad you protected yourself...I've always known in my heart that you were strong. Staerk Hjerte." He pounds his fist over his chest twice, I smiled at him.

"I'm fine there's no need to worry anymore, I am up and moving. Ready to enjoy the company of my family and friends." He smiled fully, showing all his teeth. He opened his arms up before taking a questioning step forward, I nod and his body collided with mine. He held me close and as the second ticked away, it began to feel like we've been standing there for a little too long in my opinion, but I let it slide. He seems to know me, and he was concerned when he saw my scars. No one looked nervous when he first approached me, so maybe he's a friend.

But when his hand started to move south from my lower back to my hip then ended on my right ass cheek, I felt justified to push him off me - and I did. I pushed him with a little pressure to let him know 'okay, that's enough' without letting the whole room know he was starting to irritate me. But he held on, refusing to let go -so I had to add more strength behind my push- and he had to take three steps back to keep his balance.

"Thank you, Thor. I didn't mean to pass out and worry you." I said sarcastically, he looks at me smugly before walking back to his seat. The last one standing was Loki, waiting patiently, I caught the scowl he was sending Thor's way which meant he must have seen what Thor did. Or should I say what he grabbed. Thor that sly bastard. I pushed that thought away as Loki moved his head around to face me.

"I am really glad you're okay." He says as I walked up to him for a hug. When he wrapped his arms around me and our skin made contact, it was as though my skin was alive. Like it was a living, breathing organism all on its own, it felt sensitive and it recognized him. If you know what I'm saying. I let out a quiet gasp and my arms automatically tightened around his neck pulling his body closer to mine.

"Gods I've missed you." He whispered while pressing his nose into my neck. He breathed in deeply...sending a shiver down my spine. I nodded...it wouldn't be a lie, I felt in my heart that I've missed him. He was different to me...our relationship was different than the others I've met so far.

"I can honestly say...I feel like I've missed you too, Loki." We stay latched onto each other for a moment longer, before I remembered where I was and who was there still in the room with me, and I grudgingly let my arms drop from around him. I pulled back far enough to be able to look in his eyes, but I was close enough to be in touching distance. I looked at his face and down to where his hands hung at his sides, I wanted to bad to just reach out for them. But I fought the urge and realize that I didn't see my dad when I first walked in.

"Um...right...mom where's dad?" I turned towards my mom. She was looking between Loki and I, with a smile in her eyes that made her whole face light up.

"He should be coming. He went off to talk with his friend for a while. He's going to be so happy that you're up."

"Who will be happy...that who's up?" My father walked into the room with the old man from the paintings at his side.

"I said that you'd be happy that our daughter is awake and walking around." My mom points in my direction, and my dad smiles at me, when he moved around so I was right in his line of sight.

"Dad...I..." I begin to speak but that fear of disappointment became overwhelming. He must have sensed my fear because he walked up to me and in one fluid motion he picked me up and hugged me.

"Don't think for one second that I'm mad at you. I know you did your best. I know you...I know who you are...and what you're about."

"But I was so weak. Dad I should've had more control. I should of been able to just walk away. I know I've disappointed you. I'm s-sorry." I hid my face in his shoulder...my body started to tremble.

"Disappointed me? You haven't disappointed me...chipmunk. I know that, if you let yourself go like you did to that boy... then he did something to get you to that point. I'm fine. I'm just glad you didn't do anything worse than what you actually did. Because you are capable of so much more than that." He set my feet back on the ground, before he ushers me to the empty seat next to my mom and across from Loki.

"Feel better now? It wasn't what you thought it would be, huh?" My mom leaned in a little, I smiled.

"Yes...I feel so much better. I thought it was going to be heart wrecking talking about what happened with dad. I thought he'd hate me." She grabbed my hands while shaking her head.

"Your father would never hate you...we would never hate you. You are our daughter, and we will love you no matter what you do." We sat there having our moment as the kitchen door opens and servants come out with trays of food, and table erupted into different conversations. Having food put in front of me, after being asleep for three or so days without it made my mouth water. My stomach growled and rumbled threatening to turn against me, if I didn't feed it soon. I was more than happy to indulge in its request.

I noticed not everyone had plates, well everyone had plates but not everyone was using them. It was only me, Thor, Loki who was eating.

"Did you already eat mom?" I put some more gravy on top of the stuffing , or what looked like stuffing.

"Almost everyone did...Thor's just eating again." She laughs. I resumed looking around the table to see what was there. My eyes landed on the bowl of cauliflower, broccoli, and mushrooms...my favorite. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"How did you...?" Duh! Stupid question Anna...they should know what you like by now. Hebe was right next to me, pouring something in my cup. She winked at me before walking back to the side by the kitchen door to wait.

"You smelt rather nice this day Anna." Thor says out of nowhere. I barely look up at him, with all this delicious food in front of me. How could I not focus more on that?

"Well, I've been sleeping in Loki's bed for the past two days. So you should thank him for my...rather alluring scent." It came a little harsher than I wanted it to...but hey you try being nice to a guy who tried to cop a feel, after you just woke up from a possible coma. Looking over at Loki he was watching me, with that same smirk on his face like from the photo. That smirk is something I can definitely get used to seeing, it did more to me than one would expect.

"Thor, weren't you just with a redhead maiden not too long ago. Shouldn't you be concerned with what she smells like? Don't tell me your done playing house with her already?" I almost choked on a piece of green bean, but I recovered quickly. Thor had a smile on his face as his eyes glazed over, lost in some memory. I hope that he doesn't decide to share.

"Loki told us you were awake a while ago...and it took some time for you to get here what happened? What kept you?" He peered at me with his one eye, completely stoic in its gaze.

"I was on my way here...but I got distracted by the marvelous artwork you have on your walls."

"Did you enjoy the different pieces?" He asks gesturing to one the servants to refill his glass.

"Oh yes...I did enjoy it quite a lot. Especially the second to last one with all the blood and gore and sheer ignominy you brought upon those blue creatures was by far my favorite part of the whole thing. Not to mention your lustiness that seemed to be radiating off of you...that was simply brilliant" I keep my face neutral when I looked up at him, chewing on my food rather unladylike.

"I see you haven't changed one bit. You don't hold back on how you feel even after, knowing who I am. You were always the one to speak up, to say the things that no other dared to say." Odin smiled, the side of his face that wasn't covered with an eye patch wrinkled up. He reminded me of Santa Claus for some reason the more I looked at him.

"I know now who you are Odin. Or I've always known but misplaced the information. Furthermore, titles mean little to me. If a person is wrong regardless if it's a teacher, a God, a king, a prince or whatever...wrong is wrong. So if I have to be the scapegoat where all the punishment goes to just because I exposed the dirty under their rug...then so be it." I wasn't trying to be disrespectful, I just wanted to be honest.

"You have a high sense of justice...and patience. You remind me of myself when I was your age." Frigga comments, I look at her and bowed my head.

"Thank you Frigga, I will take that as a great compliment. But, you are giving me too much credit. I'm not all that patience...if you've seen what happened...you wouldn't be saying that."

"I have seen...I seen everything brændende ild. And I have no desire to change what I just said." There was that motherly 'I accept you for who and what you are' smile. I've been doing so well with not crying today, and it just seems like this woman is trying to make that task harder for me. I stared at any and everything but at her eyes, even though I felt them on me.

"You were always so kind to the Jotun people. Even though they always tried to make you out to be a weakling." Odin spoke never taking his one eye off me, I knew he was looking for a reaction but I didn't feel like giving one. Even though I did just in a -very direct way- tell him how I felt about the topic and about him as a person. It was just too close to home, being treated like I didn't belong. Having people fear me without knowing me as a person.

"Isn't everyone always trying to make someone the weakling? If its not brother against brother...it's father against son...or mother against daughter. It's always one way or another, it makes some people feel better about themselves, by being able to push someone else down."

There was a long stretched out pause and I thought for a moment that the conversation was over. But of course the main person who needed the attention decided to make himself known.

"You do know what those things eat don't you?" Thor jumps in with a mouth full of chicken.

"No, Thor! I do not know what they like to eat. But I have a feeling you're gonna tell me."

"Human flesh! They would not hesitate to eat you if you weren't you know...different...special." Thor shrugs then eats some more. He had this disgusted look upon his face, I could see that life long hatred towards these people in his eyes. So this is what he was taught a young age, he looked so firm in his feelings.

'Special...different really? Just call me a freak and get it over with.' What am suppose to do with that. So being different saved me? I don't know why I don't feel fear when they speak of these Jotun people.

"Did they say to you that they wanted to eat me?" I focused on Thor's face and his reaction.

"No...I don't believe they did." He face fluttered in his surety.

"Did they pick me up forcefully and was on the verge of putting me in their mouth?" Thor just stared at me with his jaw tight and his lips pressed together.

"No...I don't recall that taking place."

"Then...why do you believe they would've tried to eat me?" I watched Thor glance around the table looking for someone to jump in and help him, but he was on his own with this one. He was the one who decided to open the can of worms. Now he has to deal with it.

"I'm not trying to work you over here...I'm just asking a simple question about an event that I do not remember and you clearly do." I started to relax and picked at my food some more.

"They wouldn't have tried...you were with us. You were our responsibility...father would never allow those horrid creatures to lay a finger on you. I was simply stating the truth." I did not miss the venom that was wrapped around the words 'those horrid creatures'. I just simply decided to ignore it, I continued on like they were never spoken.

"Thor what are you eating?" I point at his food. He looked at my weirdly.

"Chicken...the same thing you're eating."

"Right! Did you know some people consider eating chicken and beef and things like that to be wrong? Did you know...that Zeus ate his wife while she was pregnant with his child? Now I bet you don't think that's wrong...am I right? But he was justified to eat his wife and his unborn child because of a prophecy." I sat back, pushing around the rest of my food around scowling at the innocent bowl of veggies.

"So you are saying I am as horrible as a Jotun because I eat chicken? I didn't realize you felt such kinship to chickens. Perhaps we should have moved you to sleep with them." Thor looked at me with a twinkle in his eye and a smile threatening to show up on his face. I couldn't stop the smirk that came to my face. Cheeky asshole! He was trying to be funny. I see he has a sense of humor.

"Your tongue is as sharp as ever." Odin was the first and the last one to speak for a while. The room went silent again, I didn't have the desire to talk neither. I don't know why I'm so upset...if what they say is true and they tried to eat me, I shouldn't care about their well-being...but I do. I shouldn't care about what's being said or what's being drawn and put up on display about them...but I do...I really do.

"Come on Thor...Do you have no shame, brother?" I heard Loki say to his...brother? Thor's his brother? Okay how is he, his brother? It has be step brothers...they have nothing similar about them. Their noses are shaped differently, lips, everything. Hmmm I wouldn't have guessed brothers. I looked up once to try and compare the two...Thor and Loki. Nope I don't see it, they have nothing in common.

"What? I see nothing wrong with it...we are both consenting adults."

"That's your problem, you don't see anything wrong with it. Just as long as you get what you want...no reasoning is going to stop you." I followed Thor's gaze to see a servant girl with light platinum blond hair and blue eyes, kinda like his. She looked away shyly once she realized Thor was talking about her.

"Do I really need to a reason to do the things I want?" Those words rang inside my head, they echoed and then it placed itself on repeat.

All of a sudden I was back in that alley with my clothes all dirty with grime and mud, kyle standing in front of me. It was like I was having an outer body experience. I saw him slap me and grab me in a way he shouldn't. I dropped the fork, eyes glazed over and my heart was beating so fast I could feel it in my neck. I was panicking and my body was reacting to the memory of that day, amazing what the right words being said can bring back such memories. Actually what the wrong words can bring back such things...and I deem this situation was becoming something really...really bad.

"Hey belle? Annabelle did you hear me?" The voice that enters my mind sounds so far away, until a hand gently pressed on my shoulder reels me back into reality.

"Huh, what I'm sorry I zoned out completely." I looked at Thor who was speaking. The hand on my shoulder was quickly removed almost like it was stricken with a whip, I stared at my moms hand and it looked fine. I refocused on her face and she nodded and mouthed 'I'm okay'. I gave a single nod then redirected my attention to Thor.

"I said that Odin the Allfather has suggested something brilliant. I want you and Loki to accompany me and my friends on our hunting trip. It's going to be fun its a..." His sentence die off at the end. I felt dizzy and there was this throbbing at my temples, that demanded the spotlight over Thor at that moment.

"We're going to be gone in that time frame. So what do you think? Will you accompany me?" Thor smiled his 'superstar -sunny day- life a beach' smile at me. Something started to tickle my nose and I wiped it away, I looked down only to have my normal clean digits coated in red. A nose bleed? I've never had a nose bleed before.

"Stærke hjerte...?"

"Uh...yeah...yeah sure Thor. I would really enjoy that. But I can't answer for the both of us...Loki should answer for himself." I saw Loki staring at me like he knew something was wrong. I grabbed a napkin and wiped the rest off.

"Yeah brother. I would like that as well." He says dismissively. The bleeding didn't stop, it was getting worst and so were the flashbacks. There was a tap on my foot underneath the table, and I peeked through my curtain of hair to see Loki's green ones staring back at me. Green eyes...Green...eyes? Why does that not fit?

"Hey...are you okay?" He leans in, and I lean back a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine...Loki I'm perfectly fine." It was a lie and I think he knew it was too, but he doesn't say anything else about it. Instead he waits for me to relax and let my guards down. So he can reach his hand out to touch my face, and I realized what was happening immediately. I jerked back pushing my chair back, I damn near knock it across the room.

"I'll be right back. I mean if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to the lady's room." I kinda blurted out the first half pretty loud, but I corrected myself and regained the proper vocal volume towards the end.

"You okay sweetheart, you need some help finding it." My dad asks, stopping his conversation with Odin temporarily.

"No, dad I'll find it just fine. I'll be back, okay." It took everything in me not to run straight out of there. Totally missing the exchange of looks between the whole table, even though Thor missed it too so busy planning his next excursion.

"I'll check on her, Brian." Loki and my father nod at each other, before Loki left rather quickly.

* * *

As soon as I was out of their eyesight I booked it. I ran so hard, back to the only room I could think of going. Which was Loki's room, I opened the door and collapsed on the floor. The scene that happened at the field started to replay itself in my mind. Screaming and smoke and burning flesh. I could...almost smell it, that sickly smell.

People running around still on fire some were unconscious, some were not. Those that were not unconscious, they flopped around like fish out of water, trying to put themselves out.

'And I think I'm going to be sick.' I ran right to the bathroom trying to throw up...maybe if I could just throw up, maybe I could get rid of the memories that are flashing in front of my eyes too. I don't remember any of that happening.

Thor, when he said those words 'Do I really need to a reason to do the things I want?' it triggered something...the part where I was knocked out...when my powers took over. Everything that happened after everything went black...I can see it unfolding now. I stood up -after giving up on trying to get rid of these memories, nothing was coming out- and I leaned over to turn on the light switch, I stare at the mirror as the images start to project onto the mirror...everything the bodies, the smells, the screams, it was like a movie about what hell would look like.

My heart was pumping like a caged hummingbird, I could feel the pulsating in my nose. Trying to blink away the images to come back to reality, but distinguishing my mind images and what's really going on around me right now was becoming difficult. Apparently so was breathing...I was having a panic attack, my heart felt like the very life was being squeezed out of it.

A hand touched my neck and I reacted without second thought. Grabbing whoever it was and tossing them up against the wall, boxing them in by my forearm and my body. Kyle was the one I now had up against the wall in a almost choke hold. I pushed into him harder until I heard a choking sound.

"Belle, stop! it's me Loki!" Kyle's mouth moves but the words that came out, didn't sound like him.

"Stop lying...you're not Loki." I pushed in hard...more gagging noises came out. I was quickly becoming lost in this trick my brain was playing on me. The suppressed memories were coming back with vengeance.

"I'm not lying! I am Loki please stop I can't...I can't breathe." He yanked at my arm to try an take some of the pressure off. I only pushed into his windpipe harder.

"You're not going to fool me Kyle...I know what you're trying to do. Will you not take no for an answer? You do not speak his name, you have no right to let his name slip from your lips." I pushed again, he tapped my arm that was pressed up against his neck. But I was not going to stop, I wanted him to suffer.

"Hestia...please listen to my words...it is I, Loki. No one else...just me...you have t-to s-stop. H-Hestia..." I let go instantly...Hestia...I know that name. There was a fuzzy feeling at the back of my head, I gave into the feeling and I closed my eyes for a second. When I heard shifting of feet, my eyes snapped open to see the world slip in half. My right eye had a paler looking Loki rubbing his neck, looking at me with concern written all over his face. The left had Kyle, he was standing as well smiling at me with his palm up for me to see my blood on his hand.

Both Kyle and Loki raised their hand to touch me and I slapped both of their hands away. I walk out the bathroom and back into the room, when I was hit with this white noise. It rang loud throughout my mind and ears, I was brought to my knees by the sheer force behind it.

''You must calm down.'' Loki walked cautiously over to me. I had my eyes shut tight and my head was in my hands, I rocked back and forward trying to alleviate some of the pain in my head by focusing on something else. I felt him in front of me, he never touched me, but I knew he was there. I took strange comfort in knowing that.

"Hestia...?" Loki reached out to cup my cheek, there was that electric feeling again it was like earlier at the dinner table. My whole body was reacting to him, even my fire seem to react to him. It felt like my flames were reaching out to meet him, I had to pull away from him before they actually 'met' him and then I would have to call the ambulance because I accidentally set him on fire.

"Don't...Loki. You shouldn't touch me." I backed up, putting ampable amount of space in between us. My emotions aren't stable right now, and I could very well cover this whole house with fire.

"Why would I not want to touch you? I don't care about your abilities...I already know about them. All I care about at the moment is if you're okay." He says all the while he was moving closer, eliminating the possibility of me escaping. I didn't move away this time, I watched him while his hand cupped my cheek again. I watched while the other racked through my hair, I watched his eye glade over my face then return to my eyes.

"I understand we've been friends for a very long time and you thought you'd never see me again, then poof I'm here out of nowhere and I'm alive and its great, but I don't want to hurt you. I'm not stable enough to keep control over my flames and I might...burn you." The ache in my head started to go away the longer Loki's hands stayed in contact with my skin. So I made sure I keep in contact, when he moved his hand from my cheek I grabbed it holding it within mine.

"Just let it go...don't hold onto it. It'll just hurt you in the end."

"That's not..."

"No listen. I remember the first time you got extremely upset and you tried to hold it in because you didn't want to hurt anyone. You started screaming about how much it was hurting you, it just became overwhelming for you. Then these...lacerations appeared on your arms, legs, and everywhere really. Until you passed out, you were very powerful as a child, but I know you're stronger now than you were then."

"What makes you say that? I can't be that strong if I lost my memory or they were taken from me or whatever." I didn't want to move from the floor, until I knew that I could put a clamp on my emotions.

"Because...I can't feel your power anymore." He looked kind of disappointed by that fact.

"Or it could mean you're stronger than me now, then you were then. Doesn't it work like that?" I felt the warning tingles start to become less aggressive. But they were still there.

"That could be the reason..." We nod in unison, I waited for him to continue.

"Anyways, you told me that you can keep yourself under control as long as you don't try to hold it in, when you become too upset. You haven't been taught how to stay in complete control. So I'm telling you...let it go." I looked at him warily, I shook my head. This is not a good idea.

"Trust me...do you trust me?" He knows our history better than I do, so he should tell me if I trust him.

"I don't know...should I?" He could tell me anything about my time here...and I have no proof to tell me otherwise. All I have is my heart and my mind to guide me to what the truth is.

"What does your instincts tell you?" They tell me that I should...trust him. I mean I feel like I do. I feel like I should trust him. They haven't steered me wrong all this time so I'm going to listen to them.

He runs a hand through my hair and I closed my eyes, I take a deep breath before releasing all of it. He reclaims my hand and I could feel the tingling spike in intensity for a few seconds before dying down completely, then there was this crawling feeling under my skin. I felt him shiver slightly and I relaxed immediately, but when it started to feel like my flames were leaving me I began to freak out a bit...I felt a little empty when the last bit of it left me. I dared to open my eyes and I gasped when I saw how Loki's whole body covered in red and green fire. I yanked my hand out of his grasp, crawling backwards away from him.

"Don't...D-Don't! I moved until my back hit the foot of the bed. Too many images flashing too fast in front of my eyes.

"Min smukke ild rosenblade..." When he crawled over to me he tried to reach out for me and I flinched.

"Do not do that again. I could've...You could of...have you ever been burned alive Loki?" I had my head on my knees and my arms hugging around them.

"No I haven't...not yet anyways." Loki said with a laugh.

"It's not a joke Loki...damn." I glared at him with barely watery eyes. I roughly wiped them away.

"Is that what you did down there in midgard?" I turned my head towards the window, I didn't want to see the pity that I knew was there on his face. I stood up on my feet despite the pain coming back and the weak feeling in my wobbly legs, walking over to the window. After a long pause I felt Loki standing behind me.

"Who is...Who is this Kyle person?"

"Don't you know that already? Seeing how everyone here already knows about everything else that has happened." I know I was being a little childish about this, and snapping at Loki wasn't going help anyone. But I felt my attitude was justified...I know that doesn't make it right.

"Hestia...please just talk to me." Loki's voice took a slight pleading tone, that instantly made my defenses fall down.

"You heard what I said to Thor before he hugged me right?" Loki nods. I took in a deep breath before continuing.

"The guy that caused me to burn half the town and who dragged me into an alley just to tell me he liked me...his name is Kyle something...letty, lachy or whatever it doesn't matter really. That is who Kyle is. There, now you know...does it make you feel better?" I didn't look at him, I just reached for the curtain, pulling them open. A light breeze blew past us, as there was yet another pause.

"No. I do not feel better, and I will not feel better until I can teach this degrading little mortal a lesson! No mortal has the right to lay a finger on something that's mi...on..um..my friend." Loki fumbled over his words. I couldn't help but smile, I thought it was cute. So, of course I decided to dig a bit.

"Lay a finger on something that's...? What was you going to say?" The pain in my head has stopped and the feeling of exploding like an atomic bomb has subsided.

Thank goodness, I didn't feel like destroying anything tonight. After finding out I've been asleep for a few days, I wake up in this place. I didn't want to blow up again, falling back into my mini coma. These people...Gods whatever, I don't know anything about them. Not on the surface of knowing anyways...subconsciously maybe, but this man standing behind me is something different. I can't quite place where our relationship...friendship...or whatever this is. So I'm just going to feel. Let my instincts tell me what he is to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I said everything that I wanted to say." Loki shifts his feet, I didn't stop the little giggle that escaped out of my lips. I felt his hands snake around my waist until he boxed me against the window sill. His breath tickled my ear and his arms from shoulder to forearm lined up with mine, molding into mine. Flesh pressed to flesh, he moved forward until his chest was close to touching my back...he stopped about a hairline away. All I had to do was lean back and I would be able to feel him.

I felt my senses go haywire as soon as his arms touched mine. I didn't know what to do with myself. I let him reach up and move my hair away to reveal my neck, he closed the distance between us and his body engulfed mine. I fought the shudder that ran down my spine, when he buried his nose into my now exposed neck. 'Why am I letting this happen? Why am I going along with this?' Regardless of the fact that we've "known" eachother since we were kids or however the story goes...I still shouldn't allow this to happen! Right?

"You were going to s-say 'mine' weren't you?" I stuttered a little when his lips brush over the skin that his nose was just up against.

"Was I? I don't remember that being the direction I was going in." He continued to switch between burying his nose in my neck, and laying soft kisses on the length of my neck. From behind my ear to my collar bone.

"You know just as well as I do, that was what you were going to say. Don't kid yourself." I glanced over my shoulder. He laughed and his chest vibrated against my back.

"Is that what you think I was going to say? You sure about that?" He leaned into my back more, pushing me gently into the window, so his whole body laid flash to my back. Every dip and curve fit perfectly. If I was made out of hot wax, I would be able to melt onto him and become his second skin.

"Yes...I am sure. I know you were about to say 'something that's mine' you think my person belongs to you? Because if you do, Loki...I'm here to let you know right now that...I do not belong to anyone, other than myself." I blinked as my words came back to my own ears and the words resonated within me.

Did I say that before? I begin searching my mind for a memory of where I've heard that before. I could almost see a picture of something and I tried to concentrate on it, I get within grabbing distance of the memory when I felt scraping over my neck that had snapped me back to the outer world like a rubber band. I gasped when he did it again. This is getting a little out of hand. But is it bad that I don't want it to stop?

"You may not know it now...but your person will only belong to one true person and I am that person. Your mind may not remember but your heart...hestia...has never forgotten."

I turned around still enclosed by his arms, I stared into his eyes intently. He was being serious, there wasn't any lie lingering in the depths of the green emeralds, he calls eyes. My heart picked up speed and we stood there staring at each other, with our chest's now touching -he could probably feel my heart beating faster, but that's not what's important.

What he just said...that's what was important...it continued to play over and over embedding itself into my memory bank. It almost branded itself on the walls of my brain. My heart swelled at the words persistence.

"I don't...know what to say to that really. Other than we'll just have to see about that." I couldn't think of something witty to say, he took me by surprise with that seemingly honest answer. I didn't want to make it seem like, I didn't take what he felt seriously, because I did...I guess. He felt like a important person enough to my subconscious mind, and that was good enough for me...for right now anyways.

"You and I both know that I make you feel things that no ones else has been able to get you to feel. Should I show you exactly what that entails?" Loki leaned in like he was about to kiss me and I had to stop this. My heart was about to combust inside my chest and I do favor it being whole and still beating inside my body.

"Um...W-Why...do...do you call me um..." I pushed passed him and walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, putting much needed space between us. My heart was thundering in my ears so loud that I couldn't hear myself talk. It made me forget what I was about to ask.

"Why do I call you what?" Loki had a lopsided smile on his face, as he made his way over to the bed also. Instead of just down like a normal human being, he falls onto it back first almost bouncing me off the bed. When the bed finally stopped I glared at him, only to see a huge smile on his face. His shirt was lifted a bit and a sliver of skin was poking out, showing his flat stomach. I looked away quickly to recover whatever conversation I was trying to have with him.

"Hestia?"

"Yes! That...why do you call me Hestia? You do know my name don't you? You should if you're supposed to be my best friend and all that." I heard a snort behind me. I pointed at him like the name was in subtitles in front of him.

"Of course I know your name... I'm not doltish..." He rolled his eyes.

"What is it then?" I shifted to angle myself, so was would be able to look at him without straining my neck to peer over my shoulder.

"Annabelle...see I do know your name." He said with a laugh. I felt his hand reach for my back but not quite being able to reach it. I waited for a few seconds before moving over towards him, while trying not to make it look like that was what I was doing! But I think he knew nevertheless that was what I was trying to do.

"So seeing how you do know my name...the question still stands. Why do you call me Hestia? And if you say its your ex-girlfriend's name and you call me that because I remind you of her, I will burn you to a crisp." He laughed again, now stroking my back softly. I had to fight the urge to lean into it or lay back and curl up into his side so he could have more access to more of my back.

"No, of course not! I would never call you my ex's name...that would be a complete injustice to you."

So does that mean you see me more important than said ex-girlfriend? I wanted to ask but chose not to. I just waited for him to continue.

"Do you know who Hestia is?"

"No, I don't think..." My mind did that thing again, when it steps in and my mouth just knows what to say, and I'm more than happy to let it do its thing.

"Think about it before you answer."

"Did you tell me this before?"

"Yes I did! I've been calling you Hestia for as long as I can remember." His hand find its way into my shirt, it stays on my back it doesn't try to stray away and stir up trouble. Which I appreciate the fact that he didn't. Because it would make it very difficult to talk to him, if he decided to roam around. I wouldn't be able to stop him. I didn't need my memory to know that the attraction I feel towards him is real.

"Ok let me think...Hestia she is a goddess or something like that?" He smiles and pulls me onto his chest, hand never leaving my back, it was as though he wanted me there before he got into his story.

"Correct! She is a goddess of fire, its actually called hearth. She was Zeus's sister and she was also a symbol of house around which a newborn child is carried before it is received into the family. But that's not why I call you that, when I seen your flames as a child that was the name that came to mind and it just stuck." He shrugged.

"I like the way my name sounds coming from your mouth." I yawned with my eyes closed. Then I heard what I just said and my eyes snapped open and I jumped up, I stare at him and I started to backpaddle.

"I mean it sounds nice...familiar...yeah it sounds familiar! I think I mean its my name and it was nice to hear you use it properly. Not to say your mouth isn't nice...I mean I wouldn't know if they were or not. Even if I did at some point knew about it, I can't remember now. I mean if we did the little kid smashing our lips together thing, then that's not really a good reference. You know what? I'm really sleepy." When I looked back up at his face, he wasn't laughing or even smiling, like I thought he would be. Nope. He just looked thoroughly entertained, his eyes danced with it, shined with complete amusement.

"No, don't try to take it back, what you said in a moment of complete honesty. Your guards were down and you said what you felt, I don't mind what you just said." He pulled me back down onto his chest and I puff a exhausted sigh, he just pulled me closer.

"I thought you were a woman of honesty?" Loki stated with a hint of mirth, I didn't fail to notice even with sleep threatening to overtake me.

"I am! I pride myself on being honest." I cuddled more into his side, and yawned again.

"Then why get embarrassed?" He asked with curiosity.

"I got embarrassed because being honest and having no filter are two different things." I took a deep breath pulling in his scent, my body melted into his side.

"Would you like me to tell you something I honestly feel about you?" He rubbed his hand through my hair softly.

"Sure if you want to." I tensed waiting for him to say his truth. I was preparing myself for what was about to be said.

"I've missed you so much. I checked on you everyday to make sure you were okay, I counted the days til you came back to me. Somehow since the first day you came to Asgard and you stood up for me...I couldn't get you out of my mind. I have never had someone to be comfortable with. Every female here wants Thor and the ones that don't want Thor want me because I'm the prince of Asgard." He paused in his little speech and I waited for him to continue but when he didn't I jumped in.

"Loki...I don't like you because of your title. I like you because...you make me feel good about being myself. I feel comfortable with you."

"I know Hestia. That is what I was trying to tell you. Thank you for letting me be me...and not comparing me to Thor. I get enough of that from everyone else here."

"No problem! I will always have a place in my heart for those who everyone else considers to be the underdog." I nod.

"I'm very happy to have a place in such a generous heart...I hope I don't do anything to ruin that." Loki leaned down to kiss the top of my head, and I leaned into it.

We fall into a calm silence that neither one of us wanted to disrupt it.

He held me like I would turn into mist and evaporate leaving him all alone, and I held onto him like I didn't know if I would or even if I should.

* * *

_Chaos has erupted in the hallways of the lower part of the estate, people were running around trying to figure out what happened._

_A young man with sunglasses runs into a revolving door of sorts and he appears in the first level. Younger people are walking passed him, some through him to get to where they needed to be. Passing a young woman with short red pixie style haircut, she looks up at him and smiles he returns the gesture._

_They chatted about the kids they teach and the new training they would be going through and the potential mission that would be coming up. To the onlookers these two seem to be co-workers that discussing the usual schedules, homework, the class clown, etc. But to those who were really looking...I mean really watching them interact they will tell you that there's something between these two. They may not want others to know but its there...a person can't deny what is so obvious to the naked eye._

_The young man walks closer to the red hair young woman as she talks about how she messed up with giving the professor the paper he wanted. She goes on to talk about how embarrassed she was to have, had him wait on her, she should've been more prepared. So busy beating herself up about a mistake that anyone could have made, he took that moment to show her his...support._

_He looks around her towards the living room, then the kitchen where they stood and lastly down the hallway. And when everything checked out, seeing that they were indeed alone. He leans in and kisses her, cutting her off mid worry and she was shocked by the sheer boldness of the action._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm kissing you..." He leans in again only to have her place her hand lightly on his chest, putting a stop to what she knew was going to be the very thing that takes away her will power...his lips._

_"Were you not listening to what I was saying?"_

_"Yes, I was listening. I know you wanted to make a good impression on the professor but you don't have to worry. He knows how much you want to do good here...he knows you're amazing and talented there's no need to continue to harp on one mistake, you wouldn't be here if he believed you weren't truly gifted." He starts to lean in again only to be stopped by her hand, he was beginning to feel like something was off._

_"What?" He felt she was rejecting his affection. He's not a really outgoing get straight to it kind of guy. So when he tried to do something different to surprise her, and she just down right shuts him down he couldn't help feeling that way._

_"You should stop..." She looks around nervously._

_"Why?" His brows furrows, as he tries to read her expression._

_"Someone might see us."_

_"Someone? Are you worried about the students being the 'someone' or do you have someone else in mind to be the 'someone' you're worried about seeing us?" He stepped back to see her face...she closed her eyes and sighed._

_"Please don't start this again. We've been through this already, regardless of what he feels for me I'm in love with you." She sounded exhausted by this turn of the conversation._

_"How am I not going to bring this up when I see the way he looks at you. The way you smile at him...come on! Just because I don't usually say anything about it doesn't mean I don't notice it. You might not be able to look me in the eyes, but I can still see." He stood there slightly bend towards her with each arm on the counter on both side of her, boxing her in._

_"If its the students that your concern with seeing us...there's nothing to freak out about. I think everyone knows that we're involved with each other one way or another. We've been professional about our relationship in front of the kids, so if we do get caught right now...it wouldn't be a big deal." He tells her as he backs up leaving a space between them. He doesn't understand why things has changed in their relationship, he reevaluates everything he's done and said to her trying to make sense of it all._

_"I just want to make sure we're not promoting anything negative with the young ones." She reaches out to touch his arm and he back up some more, usually he would let her have that little gesture of intimacy. Usually he'd let her give him a lame excuse and just let it go in fear of causing an argument, But today...right now...he just couldn't let it go. He couldn't just be passive and let her have her way, this excuse just didn't sit well with him. It seemed just too lame...too perfectly unoriginal._

_"You know what? You're so right...we shouldn't let the young ones think about things like being with someone like them, being comfortable with themselves enough to want to connect with another person." He runs a hand through his hair, letting the professional tone slip back into his voice. He could feel another presence suddenly and he adds more space in between them. She looks at the gap that has created itself with sadness in her eyes._

_"You what I meant...slym...I-" Her eyes glazed over and she stopped mid sentence, then she nodded once and I knew she was having a conversation in her head. I could only guess what was being said, but I knew who it was she was talking to._

_"What happened?" I let what was happening between us slide to the back of my mind. There are more important things to worry about, than fighting over something that may never change._

_"He wants to see you. Well, he wants to see everyone actually. Something has gone wrong." He nods at her and turns on his heels and leaves before she could try and continue the conversation that he had already checked out of. He turns the corner and the presence that he felt early was not there anymore, but it didn't take a genius to know who it was. The one person that was the topic of all the fights that he and his love had was because of this man._

_Walking to the office with a stern stance in shoulders, if it weren't for his glasses people would be able to see the storm that was brewing in those blue eyes of his._

_"What happened now." He says to himself before he opened the big wood door and face the music. _

_"I need you to do something for me." The older man was once again sitting at his desk, only this time he looked upset rather than pleased with himself._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat in a moonlit room, my eyes darted around as my heart drummed in my ears. My chest heaved up and down in a dangerous pace, a soft muttering noise pulled my attention to the figure laying right next to me. Loki looked so at peace right at this moment and when I turned over onto my side so I could get a better view of him, his arm tightened around my waist.

I traced his forehead, eyebrows, bridge of his nose and his lips with my fingers. He hummed and tugged me closer. I did it again this time playing with loose strand of hair that was poking out the side by his ear, my eyes landed on his lips again.

No matter how hard I tried to get distracted with anything else on him, his lips were catching the light that poured in through the still opened window perfectly, I find myself stuck in a trace. I battled interiorly with the decision to give into, what my mind continues to say to do. He's asleep so what's the harm...right? That was the deciding statement...and it was a valid one in my opinion.

I repositioned myself, so I could get in and get out without losing my balance and ended up head butting him. No matter how funny that would be to explain. I slowly leaned down, breathing quietly lips inches away from each other.

I take one last look before my eyes close, I leaned in the rest of the way our lips made contact. His lips were soft on mine, my mouth moved only to press a few pecks on him. My curiosity got the best of me and before my head could wrap around what I was doing, my tongue flung itself outside its boundaries and rubbed itself against his bottom lip. His hand twitched and I jerked back with a low gasp.

I watch a small smile appear on his face, but other than that he was still asleep. I decided not to press my luck, moving his arm off from around me, so I could crawl out of the bed. I go to the bathroom to relieve myself, then I wash my hands, before I walk over to the window to watch the sky. It was dark outside still, the stars are really bright out here...so beautiful. Not to mention the architecture.

I don't think these Gods believe in windows nor do they believe in modesty. If the butt naked couple getting it in across the way has anything to show for it. Is he waving at me? Oh my gosh they're both waving at me. Okay its time to go back inside. I couldn't help the school girl 'I heard my first sex joke' kind of giggle fit that sprung itself free.

Loki moves again and I clasp my hands over my mouth to stop the sound. When he settled down so did my giggle fit, I was making my way back over to the bed when I realised I wasn't sleepy anymore. So I stood there trying to figure out what I wanted to do to occupy my time until I felt sleepy again. That's when I remembered how I wanted to see the beautiful garden that me and bebe passed on our way to the great hall.

With my decision made I crept over to the door on my tiptoes, I opened and closed it as quietly as possible. Once I was in the clear I started running down the hall, letting my feet carry me to my designation. The smell of jasmine and so many other things filled my nose and it draw a lazy smile to my face. I walked in slowly taking in all the vibrate colors...purple and blues. Some flowers had this angry red color to them. Some had multiple colors with trims, aquamarine colors and purple with white trim. Just breathtakingly beautiful...I felt all the nervous, fearful energy that caused me to wake up so abruptly, peel off me like scales...and I welcomed the calm.

I was making my round having seen almost all of the flowers, I see a young woman sitting at the bench. That was up against the glass doors that lead to another side of green house or room rather. I saw that she was holding something in her arms and the closer I got to her I could see that it was a baby. When I got close enough to see her face she looked up at me and smiled.

"It's really beautiful in here, huh?" I smiled back and nodded, my eyes glanced around the flower room.

"Yeah, it is very beautiful and well-kept. Did the servants here do this?" It was cooler in here than anywhere else here. I enjoyed the feeling of the air slowly sweeping over my skin. I was trying to feel this woman out, but I didn't really get anything from her.

"Sometimes. But most of the work was of Frigga...and her magic and other times you helped." I looked back at her. Disbelief prevalent on my face, it wouldn't surprise me if I did help. I've always helped my grandmother when she was alive and had a flower and fruit garden.

"I helped with this?" A smile spread slowly across my face. These flowers were so beautiful and they looked like it was very well cared for. I couldn't help the pride I felt looking at them.

"Yes you did. Do you doubt what I have said?" She had this challenge in her eyes, daring me to disagree with her.

"No, no I believe you. You'd know more about this than I would in my current state." I looked at her briefly before they went back to the baby. I smiled and played with her, she made a gesture as in to ask if I wanted to hold the baby and I nodded yes. She handed her over and I continued to play with the baby.

"That's right. You've lost your memory of Asgard and everyone here. Have you forgotten him?" She asked nonchalantly. But I could feel the change in the air, the change her intention as soon as it shifted.

"Yeah, it would seem so. I don't remember it consciously but more internally. Have I forgotten who?" I was so focused on playing with the baby, that I didn't even notice her moving around.

"You know he doesn't need you here...no one needs you here. All your going to end up doing is destroying everything. You're going to cause things to go up in flames...literally." That of course caught my attention, I glared at her without forgetting I still had the baby in my arms.

"First off, I don't know who this guy is that you like that you think likes me...because that's the only way for you to feel this strongly about someone, I possibly don't know. Lastly, I have control over myself there will be no 'going up in flames' of anything kind." I was getting a little upset, I could feel it...building. But I pushed it down quickly.

"I can't believe that he'd choose you over me! I've always been there for him and here you come out of nowhere...this flaming weird girl. Talking smart to the Allfather and everyone else...and he just turns into putty in your hands. I'd do anything for him...anything he'd ask. I-I- just can't believe it." She was finally letting her true craziness come out to play. She on this planet with these 'Gods" and she's calling my weird?

"I still don't understand who we're talking about here." I honestly didn't who we were talking about. Even with what she was saying to me that made me upset, I wanted to know who this guy was that made her feel so crazy.

"You can't even remember who he is for Odin sake." She started to pace in front of me. I didn't know if I should let myself be upset about this situation or feel really bad for her...unrequited love is a horrible place to be in with someone you like.

"Are you talking about Loki?" I let the sadness show on my face when I decided to guess, it was kinda true that I recently just popped in. I came out of nowhere and he just gives me all his attention.

"I'm talking about all of them." All of them? I've only met two possible guys she could be talking about about, Thor and Loki. So, who else could she be talking about?

"I only know Odin's two sons Loki and Thor. So who are the 'all of them' that you speak of?" I was so confused by now, it was obvious on my face.

"Who are they? That is ridiculous that you don't know the answer for yourself. How human of you." She spoke it with such disgust that it made my stomach churn a bit. A pit of fire was brewing in my gut, and the more I heard her voice the hotter that unquenchable fire burned.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry that my memory or the lack there of is so inconvenient for you, and your unnecessary rant on how no one wants you. If you stop being so clingy with the guys you like, maybe you wouldn't lose their interest so fast." I couldn't stop that snarky comment from coming out, she's getting on my nerves right now. I didn't ask to be human or have not-so-human abilities.

"How could a mortal capture the hearts of so many? I understand why Odin decided to befriend your father and mother...but why would he allow something with the life span of a ant come and speak so freely. Have you done any favours for him?" I instantly felt insulted. Just the way she said 'favor' that pisses me off the most...not the part about having a 'lifespan of a ant' didn't bother me.

"If you're saying that the reason why I seem to have favor in Odin's eye...is because I've had sex with him...if that's what you're going on about. Your as stupid as you've proved yourself to be the moment you opened your mouth." I had to stop myself from laughing at the 'Odin's eye' part so I could maintain a serious tone. Maybe I should have laughed so I could have something else to focus on. It was getting harder to control my temper, she knew just what buttons to push to piss me off. If that was her goal...to piss me off she's doing an excellent job.

Screaming...all I could hear was screaming and lots of it. From everywhere it seemed, but the loudest scream was coming from my arms. I looked towards the sound and the baby -that I totally forgot was even in my hand- was wailing as I watched red flames engulfed the baby, and its wailed out its pain. Its face melts away like wax, as I dropped it on the ground she continues to cry out.

"No, no this can't be...happening." I fell down on my knees with my head in my hands.

"You see what you've done? Odin has been nothing but good to you and your worthless mortal family...and this is how you're going to repay him? Destroying his home...trying to ruin his family?" She hiss out every word, I knew she meant everything she was saying.

"I've never destroyed or ruin anything of Odin's...I never asked him to do anything for me." I glared up at her, and then my gaze dropped down at my hands.

"No...I guess you didn't. The All-father just felt sorry for you. Like we all do, us Gods will always feel bad for your kind. You don't belong here, you don't really belong on earth either. No wonder you and Loki the black sheep himself get along so well." I couldn't talk anymore...my tongue felt like lead. No matter how hard I tried to make it work, it just felt all the heavier.

"Now, as far as you 'never' destroying anything of Odin's...why don't you take a look around you. Don't you hear the screams?" As if on cue the murmuring in the background started to blast out loud. Everything came into focus like a sharp elbow to the temple.

"Do you smell that? Burning...flesh, wood, silk, flowers. I will ask you again, do you not smell that?" The scent assaulted my nostrils, I had an overwhelming desire to lose all the contents that occupied my stomach. The stench was so potent that there was no way to turn to, or any kind of material that could block it out.

"Oh, Annabelle sweet native Annabelle...you think that just because Loki gave you a nickname...that now you're something special?" She laughed a humorless laugh that left me feeling cold.

"There is nothing you can say that will make me feel like Odin and Frigga, Loki nor Thor doesn't care for me and my family." My voice was firm, certain there was no changing my mind. I wasn't going to fall for whatever game she was playing, even if they didn't care for me. I'm not going to let her think she's affected me.

"How would you even know that? You don't even remember any of them?" She was suddenly by my side, taking my chin in her hand forcefully pulling it upward, causing me to look at her. I grabbed her wrist squeezing it a little past the breaking point.

"It doesn't matter if I can or cannot remember them. All that matters is what I feel...and my heart will never forget those that I care most about." I allowed the fire to run off of me and cover her whole body, slowly, painfully. I liked the way her facial expression change from sinter to pain to fear and lastly nothing.

I dropped her lifeless body on the ground, and the beautiful room full of amazing scents and color was now burnt. And the scents were...well overshadowed to say the least. I walked out the room to the fire filled halls. I looked down at my flame covered hands, my whole body was covered in it. I did it again, this time my anger caused me to destroy the people I cared about.

She was right...people were shouting and running helplessly trying to put the fire out. I'm a...I-I'm a monster!

* * *

Reviews are welcome, appreciated actually! Thanks for reading! And thank you to my followers of this story it means a lot. I know I may be saying that too much but it's true. Thank You.

Until next time...Later Days! ^_^


End file.
